Pirates of KND
by abby93
Summary: Black John Liquorice is turned and the Sector V will have to travel in the sea for stop him...1x5-3x4
1. Part 1

I hope that you'll like this FF…good read!

* * *

Pirates of KND

Part 1

1: Watch a letter from the moon base. It is of numbuh 362. It says she wants to talk to me and… NUMBUH 5? There is no written what…hmm…now tell her, so we can start.  
Nigel Uno child 10 years of British origin, was the head of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, the latter is an organization that defends the rights of children from the tyranny of adults. Numbuh 1 had a team composed of numbuh 2,3,4 and 5.  
When Nigel returned in the refuge saw numbuh 2, a child fatty and witty with a passion for planes, and numbuh 4, a child Australian stubborn and somewhat short for his age, who were playing video games, numbuh 3, Japanese girl always cheerful and carefree, who was playing with his Rainbow Monkeys, and numbuh 5, the little girl from the African with from the skin colour of chocolate and the second in command, who was reading a magazine sitting on the chair. So numbuh 1 came and said  
1-Abby, we must talk  
So Abigail followed him into his room and, with some air bored, aked  
5-What is it?  
1-It 'came a letter from the moon base…want to talk with US!

5-Wow…you know why?  
1-No, but I hoped that you could tell me!  
5-Ehm…I…ehm…numbuh 5 has no idea! But when do we leave?  
1-Same today  
5-Ok, then numbuh 5 goes to prepare!  
1-Abby…  
5-Yes?  
1-Why don't you want to tell me it?  
Numbuh 5 felt a thud to the heart, but at the same time the cheeks became red and hands became cold. Nigel knew that she was hiding something, but she did not want to tell him. Not now.  
5-But I don't know why they want to talk, Nigel! Hey, now numbuh 5 goes to prepare. We see between half an hour to S.C.A.M.P.E.R.  
1-Ok…  
Abby went to her room, numbuh 1 instead, resigned to the idea that he should wait a few hours before he knew the truth, he went to his comrades to give them the news  
2-But what will ever numbuh 362?-asked Hoaghie

1-I don't know…  
3-Don't worry numbuh 1! While you are away, the three of us will play to take tea!  
Numbuh 2 and 4 exchanged glances worried and frightened the idea of having to play with dolls, while the Japanese girl went to her room to take all they need. Numbuh 1 smiled and went to prepare himself, however, numbuh 2, advantage of Japanese's lack, went to make a visit to Abby, so knock at the door  
5-Next!  
2-Hello, numbuh 5!  
5-Oh, Hoaghie… hello!  
2-He is back, right?  
5-It is exactly what I fear!  
2-So why don't you say to numbuh 1?  
5-Because he must stay out! He is my enemy, not his! And then…risk your life, and I can't allow this!  
2-Do as you want! But, you know, when he will know it by numbuh 362, certainly he won't be happy!

Hoaghie left numbuh 5 with many doubts, but it was time to leave; so she headed to S.C.A.M.P.E.R. When she arrived, went up immediately without thinking to the greetings.  
The trip was rather silent. Both passengers were thought. When arrived on the moon base, were led by numbuh 362  
362-Welcome guys!  
1-Numbuh 1 and numbuh 5 ratio!  
362-Rest. Of course, guys, you know why I have convened here!  
1-Ehm…to tell the truth…no!  
Raechel looked him doubtful, then passed her gaze on numbuh 5. The visor of the cap covered her eyes brown. Even though that was the right time, she didn't want to tell him. She had to deal, not him. Then numbuh 362 asked  
362-Numbuh 5, have not yet said anything?  
5-No… - dry response  
362-Can I know why?  
5-Because he is my enemy, not theirs.  
362-But THEY are part of your team!  
5-BUT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY HAVE TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR ME!  
At that moment numbuh 1 understood that the problem was serious and, tired of the clash between the two girls and not wanting to be more excluded, screamed above their voices  
1-CAN I KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
362-Now Abby, or never…  
Numbuh 5 lowered her gaze resigned and angry for the way it had taken the debate, but had to tell all  
5-Then…some time ago, numbuh 5 is due to go on mission…

1-In mission? I didn't knew nothing!  
Nigel interrupted dread. Not believed that his best friend had kept hidden for such a thing. Abby, however, resumed her story with her eyes low  
5-Yes, a mission…I said anything to you, because this time there was a new enemy to face: it is called Black John Liquorice, and had kidnapped Heinrich…  
But numbuh 1 failed to stay when he heard that name. He didn't love German, that every time procured to his friend only trouble, because he was also a lover of sweets. Then the even more averse to, if Abby risked her life for him. So he thought bitterly to comment on the incident  
1-Imagine if the German there wasn't something! Then, we hear, what other candies stole valuable?  
5-A seed…  
1-A seed?  
5-Already…Heinrich had taken, which served only to John because, if the seed had been buried and watered with soda when there was a full moon, it would return to him normal with the others pirates, as were liquorice. Then numbuh 5 has allied with Stickybeard…

1-STICKYBEARD? BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK TO US?  
5-No, it would have been too risky…however in the end we managed to liberal Heinrich and return to prison, however, about the seed, we decided to hide it safe; that only a few weeks ago has disappeared and…and…  
362-…and fear that has been him!  
Continued the phrase numbuh 362, who understood that the child from the skin colour of chocolate was tired of speaking, then, wishing to conclude soon that meeting, she said

362-That is why you must stop it! Lately were also stolen barrels of ash and, for the most part, between three weeks there will be a full moon! During this mission, numbuh 5 will become, temporarily, the head of the team ,also will be delivered to you a ship, since our friends of liquorice are returning to the Island of Liquorice, even if we do not know why! Then there been?  
5-No! I repeat now and you don't want to repeat more: HE IS MY ENEMY! I SHOULD THINK TO HIM!  
1-I'm there!  
Abby looked amazed his leader. No one expected that Nigel renounce his role for her, after all that had hidden. After having lied. Then Raechel, can not more of this, took advantage of the situation and exclaimed  
362-Good! Then you'll leave after tomorrow! See you on the beach at 10:00 am, where you will be handed the ship! See you in two days!  
The two friends were dismissed. Numbuh 5 angry and worried. Numbuh 1 disappointed and embittered. At the end went back on S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and shared. That time the trip was handled

5-Why?  
Numbuh 5, which until then had remained silent watching the space around them, now was watching her leader pending a response  
1-How "why"?  
5-Why did you accept?  
1-Because numbuh 362 has ordered to me  
5-Yes, certainly…you know that I didn't want that you participate!  
At that moment Nigel felt burst for the rabies, in that moment hated deeply the behaviour of her friend: presumptuous and bold. So screamed  
1-KNOW? I KNOW IT? IN YOUR OPINION, HOW WERE KNOW THAT A SECOND IN COMAND DIDN'T SAY SOMETHING TO HER LEADER? I WAS VERY UMILIATED!  
Numbuh 5 remained silent. Nigel was right. Meanwhile numbuh 1 had calmed and, having repented for having responded in that way, asked  
1-Why didn't you say me anything? Why do you have hidden something so important to me?  
When the boss of Sector V turned to her, he discovered that the tears were wetting the face, in that moment hated himself for having yelled at that so brutal. Abby not crying ever… that trouble!

1-Abby…I'm sorry…I…  
5-No, you are right…is just t-that numbuh 5…has been afraid that John could get up to you…i-if during this mission something will happen to you, I can't forgive this… SIGH  
After those words, the trip continued in silence between feelings of guilt and remorse. Again.


	2. Part 2

Ok, I think that is the part most important of the story…eheh…read it!!

* * *

Pirates of KND

Part 2

When arrived at the shelter, the others were playing with numbuh 3 to take tea, but when knew that their leader and the second in command had to talk to them, were delighted to leave to cool tea and various Rainbow Monkeys. Having learned the adventure that they had taken, was extremely enthusiastic, so that numbuh 2 went to his room to design and implement the clothes that were worn. The rest of the day passed quietly.  
The day after, numbuh 2 had already achieved swords. The first was to prove one of these was numbuh 5. She was in her room, and passed it from one hand to another, doing some attack. After a while Nigel arrived. He was decided to chase her all the determination that had hidden inside, for some time. Then he entered and, bold and arrogant, with a sword in his right hand, said  
1-I see that numbuh 2 also gave the sword to you, even if I don't understand what you can serve!  
5-What does you mean to say?  
1-…that skippers hide their failure in fighting with the excuse that they are the masters and they just give orders to the crew!  
5-Numbuh 5 knows combat!  
1-So show to me that!  
Abby didn't know what had in mind her leader, who, meanwhile, had put in place and pointed the sword to her. He started. A lunge. Numbuh 5, not waiting for it, defends bad and came back. Still him. Another lunge, but this time Abby managed to obtaining this better and moved the sword's opponent to the right. Now she was attacked. From above, but Nigel defends himself and freed by sending the weapon on the left. He knew that Abby could do much more. Then he thought of cause her still a little  
1-As I imagined: you are as those masters! You can't combat!

5-Why do you say this?  
1-Because was perhaps a bad idea appoint you captain, because you don't know even obtaining some blow!  
5-I can be a good captain!  
1-Yes, I see! The last time you were boss, I am left without hair!  
That for Abby was a key sore. Then tightened more hands around the handle and attacked more aggressively than before. A lunge. Parried. From above. Parried. A spin and an attack on his side. Parried bad. Lunge. Almost struck.  
There was successful. Finally, the leader of Sector V wanted to see as his friend got trough in the open field, so he began to run and left the room. Crossed entire corridor, but not checked if she following him, because after a while, turned behind but discovered that the corridor was empty. Suddenly he heard say  
5-Stop!  
When he turned, saw numbuh 5 that was aimed against the sword. So Nigel taken his and began again to attack. Lunge. Parried. Another lunge. Another parried. Then she went to action. From above. Avoided. As a side. Avoided again. Lunge. Parried bad.  
The child English wasn't the most. All of a sudden, the second in command, with all the strength that she gave, shot, but the sword slipped by the hand of numbuh 1 and fell, so Abby approached her weapon to the throat, then watched with the air of defiance. After said  
5-Are you happy now?  
That said, went away.  
Meanwhile, numbuh 4 was going in numbuh 3's room to bring her personal weapon. It was a little not passed time together. At that thought, Wally blushed and, without notice, was in the room of Japanese girl. Kuki was in front of a mirror and occasionally collected hair in a horsetail with her hands to see how she was and then let them fall on the shoulders; at the end, she discovered that the child was there and greeted  
3-Hello numbuh 4!  
4-Hello…ehm…numbuh 2 told me give you the sword…  
3-Oh…ehm…can you bring it to him?  
The Australian child isn't understood why the beloved gave that answer, and why her face was saddened, so he asked

4-Kuki, are you ok?  
3-Ehm…no…I can't use the sword…  
4-Oh! It's just that! If you want, I can teach you that! Well, if you want…  
3-Really?  
The eyes of numbuh 3 is illuminated with joy and hope. Wally blushed again, even if he was promise again not to do so, but, fortunately, managed to respond  
4-Y-yes…certain…start now?  
3-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!  
So the two friends, between strokes of sword and innocent smiles, began to train

When numbuh 5 comes back in her room, she found the fire that was lit in the fireplace. Then understood.  
5-What did you do here?  
A voice answered from the armchair, which was gave the backs on child  
-I need your help and I am sure that you'll give!  
5-If you plan to threaten pointing me with a sword in the neck, you wrong!  
A dark figure rose from furniture and directed towards her. Abby remained motionless and impassive there was. Trying to understand how could arrive early to the alarm, but the figure preceded her  
-It's useless! I know already what you're thinking, I turned the alarm personally! And then, you don't agree to rebel, otherwise your friends will become liquorice too!  
5-Leave them out of this story, John!  
J-And why? They, after all, are your team!  
5-But, how do you have become them in liquorice?  
J-Now I'll explain: I have placed upon them a tiny microchip that simple push of a button, trigger in them a virus of liquorice that joins their red blood cells and, unfortunately for them, contagious them!

5-How do I know that is true?  
Then John hunted by a remote pocket with a red button in the centre and a small screen; placed in front of the brown eyes of a child. Pressed the button, and appeared on the screen her friends were lying on the ground and suffered for the pain.  
Numbuh 5 screamed  
5-NO! STOP! Ok…I will do everything you like…  
J-Well!  
The pirate preface the button and the screen became dark, so Abby began breathing again.  
She had lost before even begin. Lowered her head, resigned, and asked  
5-What do you want?  
J-The second half of the map to return to the Island of Liquorice  
5-Why you should go back there?  
J-Because your global command took the seed wrong, then the truth is still there. Only that I have only the first part of the map.  
5-Where can I find it?  
J-Ask your friend "Four hair"!  
5-Do you mean Stickybeard?  
J-How you want call him!  
5-Where can we meet?  
J-On the Island of Sugar! I give you 17 days of time. A day late and your friends become liquorice!

Suddenly a blanket of smoke enveloped them and Black John disappeared. Abby wanted to run to her friends to see how they were, but didn't want to arouse too many suspicion. So, the future captain is thread in bed but failed to sleep for concern, because all night did nothing but turn and turn again and, she was the first to get up and dress. When arrived in the kitchen, her friends were already there, but were pale and weak. Numbuh 5 knew why, but didn't want to ask anything, otherwise all four would have noticed the strange "coincidence".


	3. Part 3

Pirates of KND

Part 3

Thus, without saying anything, the Sector V went on the beach where numbuh 362 waited them. After the various greetings, Raechel spoke a moment to a transmitter-receiver and then turned to the new crew  
362-The ship was built by numbuh 74,239, he said that wanted make a surprise! Oh, I almost forgot! I was told to turn on the stereo, although I don't know why…  
Started the music "The course of the Black Pearl". In fact, from afar you could see a pile of wood that moved toward them, then began to emerge black sails and finally landed on the shore, you could see throughout the ship in all its magnificence and greatness. In front was engraved in wood with a mermaid in the hands of a large black pearl, the parapets were all decorated with embroidery of all kinds. Then numbuh 74,239 cast anchor and down, beat a hand on the shoulder of Abby and said  
74,239-Now is all yours!  
5-Have you called it Black Pearl, right?  
74,239-Exact…  
The small crew went up and Abby, having lost all desire to want to be the captain, went to the bow, watched the horizon: it was clear and clean. After thought  
5:This time is tough….  
1-Captain, we are under your orders!  
The captain, heard calling herself, turned and saw her friends with their chest out and belly inward. The African child didn't want to see so, but it was time to leave, so she gave the crew her first orders  
5-Numbuh 2, leverage the still! Numbuh 4, you'll be the lookout! Numbuh 1 and 3, explained the sails!  
The crew immediately executed orders. The anchor was raised, the magnificent and imposing black sails were opened and, numbuh 4 climbed onto the ship and began to scrutinize the horizon. Then numbuh 5, with her hands, seized the helm and the ship departed. Abby wanted to enjoy that moment to the end: the wind that inflated clothes and caressed the skin. She looked again toward the horizon, she had fear. Suddenly was diverted from her thoughts by the beat of the finger of numbuh 2 on her shoulder, then numbuh 5, looking wrong, asked  
5-What do you want?  
2-Ehm…don't you believe that I should take the helm?  
5-But, I was enjoying my moment of glory!  
2-Sorry, but I believed that the captains were to only give orders!  
5-Hold! Now it's past!

Then bored, went near numbuh 3, which was supported with arms crossed to the parapet of the ship and was also a little sad, so Abby asked  
5-What have you got, Kuki?  
3-Ehm…so…I want to go to the lookout…  
5-Oh, then I say to numbuh 4 to get off, so…  
3-No, no! I'm not saying that but…  
5-Ah, I understand…ok, go! But not distract too!  
3-YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAH! Thanks boss!  
Numbuh 3 went up quickly and sat beside the friend, for all scrutinizing the horizon.  
Then Nigel came to his captain and, turning his back towards the sea and also relying on him elbows parapet, said  
1-I didn't believe that you were softened so much!  
5-Eh…people change…  
1-So…you are changed, for the better or worse?  
5-I don't know…  
The two friends stayed a little in silence to listen to the sweet and languid wheezing wind; after a while of time numbuh 1 is turned and watched the person that stood beside: was again above thought, eyes seeking something and the wind moved continuously curly hair. At that time the ex-leader blushed, not to point out the redness on the cheeks, he began to look at the sea. Then, because didn't endure that forced silence, began to ask questions on the mission  
1-Location direct?  
5-To the island of Tortuga  
1-Why?  
5-We must first recover one thing…  
1-What?  
5-A portion of the map to get to the island of Liquorice…

1-And who has this map?  
5-Stickybeard…  
1-Well…  
5-Already…precisely for this reason I'll go only to retrieve it. You'll wait me here on ship  
1-WHAT? NOT IT SPEAKS! We are your crew! You can't tell us to remain to watch you risking yourself!  
5-YES, IF I ORDER TO YOU THIS!  
That said, Abby went below and closed in her cabin. When closed the door, she supported with the back and, slowly, slipped to sit on the floor; enclosed her head between her legs and wept in silence. After a while, raised her head, wiped the tears with the back of his right hand and looked around: the cabin was very comfortable. In the middle there was a rough table with chairs around, even these were rough. The sunlight was reflected on the red curtains that made it, in turn, reddish the room. Abby relaxed for a moment, then sat on one of the chairs and began to study the various maps that were on the table.  
Meanwhile, numbuh 1, by ramming his feet for rabies, went near the Pilot to vent a little  
1-BUT CAN I KNOW WHAT SHE HAS?  
2-Do you refer to numbuh 5?  
1-Yes! I don't understand why she wants to do everything!  
2-But she said: she wants to protect us!  
1-No, in my opinion, there is also something else and, I'll discover!


	4. Part 4

This chapter is more less than the others, but happens something between Abby and Nigel…REWIEV!!

* * *

Pirates of KND

Part 4

For the rest of the day, numbuh 1 occasionally replaced numbuh 2 to make it to rest and to bring something to feed the two lovers; while numbuh 5 remained all day in the cabin to study the maps and, towards evening, allowed the pilot and the rest of crew to go to sleep and that she would have thought of everything. So others retreated into their beds and she remained on deck to bring the ship. The words of Black John returned continuously in the head  
"I want your help…I'll transform your friends in liquorice…basically, they are your crew…"

Even Nigel that evening went on deck, wanted to speak with the captain. When approached, numbuh 5 asked him  
5-Don't you go to sleep?  
1-No…I didn't sleep…rather I wanted to talk with you…  
5-…that I'm too protective?  
1-Already…I behold…  
5-Don't worry. Today numbuh 5 thought, and I decided that perhaps I worried too much and that, basically, we discussed things worse!  
1-Already and then I wanted to say that…there are things worth risking…  
5-Yes, you are right…but now go to sleep, I'll wake up you tomorrow.  
1-Ok…AAAAAUWW…good night…  
5-Good night…  
While he went, numbuh 1 turned back and looked one last time his captain: the moonlight was reflected on her face round and smooth, a slight sea breeze shacked her thick hair and brown eyes shined for the lunar glow. It was the air of the sea that did seem to the little British that his best friend was as beautiful as a goddess of the seas? I don't think…but something more profound which hid in his heart…  
The day passed quietly and without any complication, nor by the enemies, nor by the climate.  
One morning the captain awakened her crew, made breakfast and after everyone returned to their task: numbuh 3 and 4 scrutinized the horizon again, numbuh 1 and 2 are alternated to bring the ship and numbuh 5 was studying a plan on how to take the map from Stickybeard. At lunchtime, all stopped to eat except the captain, then Nigel thought to bring lunch: took the tray and knocked on the door of the cabin, but nobody answered. So numbuh 1 entered, overlooking saw the friend who slept on the notes, then, after resting the tray on the table, approached and gently began to call her by name

1-Abby…Abby…wake up  
5-Uhm…Nigel…  
1-Abby, wake up! I brought to you something to eat!  
5-What time is it?  
1-Are 13:25…  
5-WHAT?  
Abby immediately jumped in feet, but Nigel seized the shoulders to try to calm her  
1-Abby, relax! You have only slept a little!  
5-No…I have…been put to study a pla…  
Meanwhile she was freed from the wall, then, holding back, was finally stumble

in the chair and was falling backwards, then numbuh 1 seized an arm, but fell along with her. It felt a strong noise; the two friends found themselves one above the other. It looked into the eyes embarrassed; at the end numbuh 1 stood up and asked  
1-Are you well?  
5-Ehm…numbuh 5 is fine…  
1-Wait I give you a hand!  
So Nigel took the hand of his captain and helped to rise again.  
5-Thank you! Indeed, sorry if I pulled you!  
1-No, don't worry!  
The two remained silent even embarrassed for what happened, at the end, were rescued at that unbearable silence from scream numbuh 4  
4-LAND!  
Then immediately ran on deck and, finally, leaned their self the parapet and saw an island that approached increasingly to the vessel. So numbuh 5 began to give orders  
5-Numbuh 1 prepares the still!  
Then raised her head and she turned to the lovers  
5-NUMBUH 3 AND 4 DOWN! INITIATED TO LOWER THE SAILS THAT WE MUST SLOW DOWN! Hoaghie, go to help Nigel! I think at the helm!  
Abby wanted that moment never not coming, because it meant that soon would have had to abandon her crew, or rather, her friends.


	5. Part 5

The chapter is upload!! Read it and rewiev!!

* * *

Pirates of KND

Part 4

Towards evening docked to the port of the island. The captain called her crew harvested, she had to expose them the plane that she had thought  
5-So…Stickybeard is here and has the second part of the map!  
Numbuh 3 asked to the captain  
3-Why do we need that part of the map?  
Numbuh 5 lied  
5-Numbuh 362 said that John Black was directed there and I remember only part of the route to reach to the island!  
1-Have you already a plan?  
5-Yes, numbuh 5 had thought, given that we'll dock later and saw that at that hour Stickybeard stays in the treasury room for eat the sweets, you are going to seek the map and I, instead, I'll distract him. When you found it, give me a signal, we'll go and do explode the ship, so then we can reach!  
2-Yes, it seems to me a good plan!  
1-Ok, we can do it…  
4-But do we know where is Stickybeard?  
5-No, for this we have to go and inform immediately!  
2-Please, tell me that we shouldn't go to one of those local squalid where echoes melancholic music and feels smell of wine went to evil?  
5-No, Hoaghie! Of course not! I have sent the hamsters who pass theirself off as true pirates and, thanks to their great ability to recite, we'll provide information about where Stickybeard and, without that we move a muscle, they will be here to tell us everything…CERTAIN THAT WE MUST GO IN ONE OF THOSE LOCAL!  
2-Ok…excuse…  
5-Come on!

The five pirates walked for a while time between the dark of night and the thick mist spread throughout the island, until they found a room illuminated by lights. The children looked for a moment worried about the decision which had taken their captain, meanwhile, had already placed her hand on the door and was opening. When entered the crew hid behind numbuh 5, which, however, seemed bold and secure herself.  
All of a sudden she stopped and said to his friends  
5-You go seating, I think of it!  
Then numbuh 5 is launched toward the counter, where there was the owner who was cleaning a jug. The Sector V looked at the friend from the table  
2-Numbuh 1, are you sure we can trust?  
4-Already…short…does numbuh 5 put us in trouble?  
1-Guys, you can stay calm! Numbuh 5 is a great leader!  
But Nigel had been taught, because the captain took angry and seized the clothes for the owner and, growled, threatened  
5-If you now not say where I landed him, we put the shop upside down!

-Okay! Okay! His ship is anchored a little later from here! But let me!  
But the Sector V dragged numbuh 5 before she could commit some other nonsense. When they were away from the shop, Nigel, outside of himself for the anger, screamed  
1-BUT WHAT WAS IN YOUR MIND? YOU COULD PUT US IN TROUBLE!  
5-Numbuh 5 had the situation under control!  
1-SURE! BECAUSE THREATEN TO GET A PERSON, DOES MEAN HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL?  
5-Stop to scream…  
1-I DON'T STOP TO SCREAM!  
5-I think that the wine gave you to the head…  
1-DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT MEANS BE A LEADER!  
Having said that, the former boss began to walk and stopped a little later to a pier, to sit with their feet dangling above the water while looking in the mirror in the mirror sea its reflection, appeared behind him to Abby. Then asked  
1-Why did the captain wants to speak with a drunkard, like me?  
5-Nigel…I…behold…ehm  
1-Look, leave me alone!  
Then he rose to leave, but numbuh 5 stopped him imploring  
5-Nigel, wait! Please…sorry…I had to be careful and…not had to be offensive with you in that way…  
1-It's before the travel that you're strange! Abby…is there something that you don't want to say?  
Nigel had approached to her. Now they could watch both in the eyes of the other. Numbuh 1 was really concerned about the friend, but whenever he tried to understand why, received only one door in the face. Then numbuh 5 answered  
5-Ehm…no…no, don't worry…  
1-It isn't true and Abby, we know!  
The little girl wanted to cry unrestrained, but had to retain the node that occupied the throat  
5-Nigel, really, everything is ok! I'm just a little rusty!  
1-Ok…Abby…I have to say one thing…  
5-Tell me!  
1-Ehm…behold…I don't know how explain it…is a little I feel this…ehm…Abby, I…

3-THEY ARE THERE! YUUUUUUH! LOVERS!  
2-You have just talked yourself!  
3-PRR!  
5-I had told them that they should take the bombs of broccoli! So, what you want tell me?  
1-Ehm…nothing, nothing important…up, reach them!  
The five friends joined again and, after the latest indications of the plan, reached the ship of Stickybeard. After positioned the bombes of broccoli, scaled the ship, so they could climb furtively and in silence, in the end they managed to climb on deck: there was no guard. This facilitated even more the transaction, then Abby gave orders main  
5-Do you see that door to bow? That is the cabin of the captain. Combine it also disorder, if there is need, but you mustn't make any noise! I, meanwhile, will distract Stickybeard. When you find the map, give me a signal; so I'll go out, we explode the ship and leave immediately. Now go!  
Before break, numbuh 1 said  
1-Abby, you're careful…  
5-You too…  
It was a little that Nigel is always concerned for her, numbuh 5 didn't know why, but she liked it…she blushed…  
Only that she couldn't think of the issues of the heart, she had to think about how distract her mortal enemy. She opened the door of room for the Treasury, and felt the pirate who overate of his precious treasure

B-GNAM…CHOMP…as they are good! Nobody has a great treasure as mine! I'M THE KING OF SWEETS!  
-Are you sure?  
At pirate that voice seemed familiar, then rose and rose, leaving drop sweets that had legs, churches  
B-Who are you to say this?  
-I think you know me well, Stinkssit !  
B-Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door. What you want to say that "Are you sure"?  
Then the girl came out of a corner of the room and, when it was visible to the enemy, told again  
5-Black John is back. He has already stolen barrels of ash and, between 8 days there will be a full moon. He's searching the seed. If he back normal, it is the end for everyone, especially for you!  
B-Has he threaten you, right? And now you're trying to put me against him, so I can take care of him and you have the road free…  
5-How do you know?  
B-In the world of pirates, these news spread quickly, as an ice cream that melts in the sun…  
Abby was in the trap. She could only hope in her friends.


	6. Part 6

The numbers of the bombs and the _"BOOM", _could be in the biggest caracters; the letters could be in _corsive_, but I don't know why, it doesn't happen! In this charapeter there is a romantic part between Abby and Nigel!!

* * *

**Pirates of KND**

**Part 6**

**1-So, you found?  
****2-No!****  
****3-No!  
****4-I found a safe!  
****3-But as do we do to open it?  
****4-I do it!  
****The three friends looked in doubt their companion, who was already turning the knob gently and had the ear attacked steel to hear shots. At the end they felt a stronger and, as by magic, the safe was opened. It was there. Supported on a shelf. The second part of the map. Numbuh 1 isn't lost one second. Catched the map and, when all were about to leave the cabin, he asked  
****1-Wally, but as did you know the combination? ****  
****4-Easy! That stupid pirate had left a note with the combination of hand!  
****2-And what was? ****  
****4-1,2 and 3!  
****2-Even worse than you!****  
****4-Ehy!  
****1-Now not lose time! We must warn numbuh 5!****  
So furtive children crossed the deck again and, when found in front of the door of room for the Treasury, numbuh 1 had opened the first verse came to mind  
****1-Cut-cut-cuu!  
****Abby, who was still talking with her mortal enemy, turned toward the door. Stickybeard, at that time, understood everything.  
****B-YOUUU! YOU ARE HERE ONLY FOR DISTRACT ME! NOW YOU'LL TASTE MY SWORD!  
****The pirate unsheathed his sword and, lagging between the hills of sweets, casted himself against the girl, then numbuh 5 unsheathed her sword and screamed to friends  
****5-SET OUT AND ACTIVATE THE BOMB!**

**B-BOMB? IF**** I SINK, SINK YOU TOO!  
****Meanwhile…  
****3-Ooooh! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1?  
****1-Hoaghie take the map, then get off and activate the bombs!****  
****2-But where do you go?  
****1-To help numbuh 5!  
****Nigel was now facing the treasure and could see the two enemies who fought: Stickybeard, which was just below him, with the sword had cut the friend on the cheek and right, the latter rolled between the various sweets because she had lost the balance. So the child English made a leap and landed on the enemy, stunning him for a few seconds, then quickly seized the captain and lagging for various sweets that prevented from running, managed to reach the bridge. Only that numbuh 2 didn't decide to press the button  
****2-Why not come?****  
****4-Numbuh 2…press that cursed button! ****  
2-Ok…****  
In the end, although bad willing, the pilot activated the bombs. The boss and the second in command had 5 seconds to flee.**

**5**

**1-Abby, come!  
****5-Leave me here! You won't do!****  
****1-Don't talk, you come with me!  
****Thus numbuh 1 gave a tug, pulling on her arm, but when were about to begin again to run, Stickybeard came out from the room of the treasure even more angry than before.**

**4**

**1-Abby run!****  
Nigel dragged her with him, while the pirate chased them. We wouldn't have done.**

**3**

**They were arrived at the parapet. With a leap the t****wo friends we went above. Numbuh 1 looked back one last time: Stickybeard had almost achieved them.**

**2**

**3-Look! They are there above!****  
****2-JUMP!****  
****4-Missing a second!**

**1**

**1-Come on**** Abby, we have to make one last jump!  
****5-Let me here…  
****1-COME ON! SKIP!  
1-AAAAAAAAAAAH!****  
****5-AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
****B-I WILL PAY TO YOU!**

**BOOM**

**The bombs exploded. Jet****s violent cream green flooded throughout the ship. At one treated this began to sink; Stickybeard, however, had disappeared, probably had been submerged by the cream. Meanwhile the two friends were finished in the water, right near the pier. The rest of the crew leaned the ramp in wood and in that silence disturbing echoed their names. Finally they resurgenced. They climbed on the pier, while others exulted for the success of the mission. They were breathless, soakedes and exhausted. All of a sudden numbuh 2 asked  
****2-How are you? ****  
****1-Cough…yes…you, Abby?  
****5-Numbuh 5 is still alive…cough… ****  
When they saw the sharp and deep cut on the face delicate of captain, their smile died quickly, but numbuh 5 immediately reassured them  
****5-Don't worry, it's just a small cut! Rather, you have taken the map?  
****2-Yes, here it is!  
****5-Well…****  
****1-But now we return to the vessel. That cut must be disinfected.  
****3-Uh uh! I think!  
****So the five children, destroyed and satisfied, returned to their Black Pearl.  
Numbuh 3 hadn't wait a second for treat the wound to her friend.  
****5-AHI!****  
****3-Yes, I know, it hurts! Come on, endure a little! Think that numbuh 1 is here and outside, is very concerned for you…even if you same removing an organ!****  
****5-Spirit! Meanwhile you are that, throughout this long time, have been scrutinizing the horizon with your dear "boyfriend" and, in my opinion, you view the land just by chance!  
****3-PRR!****  
So, for revenge, Kuki preface stronger with wadding on the wound.  
****5-AHIAA! BUT ARE YOU CRAZY?  
****3-Miss, don't be rude ! I'm only treating you! IH-IH!  
****5-Have you finished?  
****3-Yes, now. Night!  
****5-Good night!**

**When the friend came out, gave the change number 1  
****1-I heard you screaming! ****  
****5-Don't worry. Numbuh 3 is a good nurse!  
****1-Can I get you a question?  
****5-Of course!  
****1-Why did you wanted to distract Stikyberad? In short, we could do everything in silence without sinking the ship!  
****5-Ehm…because…numbuh 5is thought that…ehm…****  
****1-I understand, you don't want to tell me anything!  
****The captain didn't reply.  
****1-Who is silent, agrees! Continue to keep everything inside, I recommend!****  
****5-No worry, so I'm not longer a problem!****  
****1-What do you mean?  
****Nigel, doubtful and worried, looked at the girl awaiting a reply.  
****1-Abby…?****  
****5-Notihng…now, if you aren't sorry, let me sleep!  
****1-Well. Good night!  
****5-Good night!****  
Number 5 felt bad. Hated respond in that way sharply to her boss, after all that he had done to her. But now it was time to abandon them. Then she prepared a bag and put inside the map and some foods. Wanted three days to reach from there the island of Sugar with the life-raft, but she didn't want to go without giving an explanation, without saying goodbye. Then thought of writing a letter to numbuh 1. When she was ready, entered on tiptoe in their dormitory, leaved the letter over the chest of her still sleeping. She looked in the face one last time. He was so sweet when sleeping. But Abby had to awaken from her thoughts. Went on deck. It had to be the dawn, the sky was full of nuances between the blue of the night almost ended and the pink of the rising of the sun. Then came the boat, dissolved the rope that kept tied and this fell into the water with a thud deep.  
Numbuh 1 is awakened for noise. He was still sleepy, when she discovered to have a big white spot on the chest. After focusing, understood that it was a letter. Above was written **_**"For Nigel".**_** It was the calligraphy of numbuh 5. He opened as quickly as possible. He began to sit and read**

**Dear Nigel,  
once you've found this letter, it is because you'll be woken up for thud of life-raft which falls in the water. How, probably, have understood, I'm going. John offered me a large amount of sweets in exchange for the other half of the map.  
I'm sorry. I know, I was a bad friend and a bad master. You now are free to return home. I regret having deluded with this adventure.**

**Goodbye  
Abby**

**P.S. Please touch the page to Kuki and, understand!**

**Nigel dropped the letter on the gr****ound and ran over the bridge. He looked around in search of the friend. He found her. Looked quickly to parapet. She was already far away. Renounced to the idea to call her. He didn't want.  
The ex-captain, while rowed, turned for one last time the gaze to the Black Pearl. Se managed to distinguish the figure of numbuh 1. She stopped. She wanted to go back, but couldn't. The two friends looked from afar, then the child African rowed again, with tears in her eyes. Numbuh 1 was away from the parapet, watched the helm and finally the bow of the ship. He was tired of lies. He didn't want more suffering. He wanted to forget. Then lifted anchor and leaved again. It returned to the refuge.**


	7. Part 7

**Ok, in this chapter will start the love story between Abby and Nigel!! I LOVE THEM!! :D**

* * *

**Pirates of KND**

**Part 7**

**The other three members raised concerns, since it was late and no one had woken up. When you went up on deck, saw that number 1 controlled the rudder, only Hoaghie noticed that had changed direction  
****2-Why have we changed direction?  
****1-We come to home!  
****2-What? And why?****  
Then Kuki looked around for a moment and then asked  
****3-But where is numbuh 5?  
****At that moment Nigel felt the stomach close in a knot increasingly close, suffering did give that answer, but he had to reply  
****1-She went! She said that John would have offered a good dose of sweets in exchange for the map…  
****Nobody could believe it, partly because their friend wouldn't ever betrayed for a handful of candy. So numbuh 2 asked  
****2-Numbuh 1, can you talk for a moment? Wally you take the helm.  
****Then the two friends went down below, closed in the cabin of the captain and they began to discuss  
****2-So what happened?  
****1-I said it: Abby went!  
****2-Without saying anything?****  
****1-She left this letter. Read it.  
****After reading the entire letter, the Pilot occasions to speak  
****2-It's clear: she was forced!  
****1-This I understand too, but…but…  
****2 -…you fear you are in love with a girl you don't know!  
****Nigel felt cheeks blush, but could no longer hide his feelings. Affixing, rested hands on the table and, lowering the head, told**

**1-It was for some that she didn't tell me anything and now I don't know what to think more, ****what to believe!  
Hoaghie, however, sat in front of the leader, and explained the behaviour of the friend  
****2-You must understand, Nigel! She did so to protect us from the very first moment! For this she went on mission alone one time because she didn't want that followed…and…for this she have left us…  
****Numbuh 1 closed hands to fists. He was nervous. He wanted to believe in something, anything had been, but again wanted to believe.  
****2-And then, we have yet to touch the page to numbuh 3!  
****Numbuh 1 didn't understand why the friend had written that sentence, but now didn't understand that significance had given letters to the little japanese.  
Then the two friends returned on deck and showed the letter to a child by a hazelnut eyes, and when she saw it, screamed by the joy and began to rub it on the cheek, saying  
****3-UUUUUUUH! I love the sign that leaves the pen behind the sheet! I can recognize the words rubbing sheet on the cheek: Dear Nigel,…you…once you've found…indent…this…indent…  
****4-But in the letter there aren't any hyphens!****  
Numbuh 2 thought for a moment and then said  
****2-Numbuh 3 tell me what's written in the end!  
****3-Hmm…Goodbye, Abby and…Island…of…Liquorice!  
****4-What? But there isn't even written this!  
****Then Hoaghie taken a pencil that had in the pocket, turned the letter and rested on the ground, with the palm of his hand touched the sheet. Numbuh 3 was right, was agreeable. It was almost tickling. Finally knelt and began to colour. More coloured, was outside the design: it was the map to the island of Liquorice. The words were the sea, at the beginning of the paper was the word **_**"YOU"**_** instead ultimately, the word **_**"Island of Liquorice.**_**" Then the pilot exclaimed  
****2-Seen! She hasn't abandoned us!****  
Nigel understood that his friend had always been right and that numbuh 5 needed of them  
****1-KIDS NEXT DOOR…BATTLE STATIONS!**

**It was beautiful island**** of Sugar from afar. Now was three days that rowed and was exhausted. Abby was pleased to be able to see the island; then rowed as quickly as possible. When leaded, dragged herself on the shore and, is expanses on the sand. She looked the sun and began to cry, not for the light that was blinding. She was missing her friends. She began to wonder if they had given the letter to numbuh 3, if at that time were looking for, if they were returning home. Finally, she began to sit and looked around. Had to get something to eat, since missing two days of the meeting.**

**1-We head directly to the island of Licorice!  
****4-Numbuh 1, can I stay below deck? I feel good…  
****2-It will make you a better control!  
****3-Yeeeah, now Dr. Sanban thinks him!  
****Then the four friends went down below deck, and finally went in infirmary. Kuki did extend her friend gently on the bed and had blood tests when the result came out, the doctor called to collect the rest of the crew  
****3-There is something wrong…it is as if his blood was infected…  
****4-WHAT?!****  
****2-Great! Here says that in the blood of numbuh 4 is a virus…of liquorice?  
****4-The evening before leaving I didn't feel good: I had thick and very strong stomach, my skin had darkened more than usual…almost…black…  
****3-But has happened to me!  
****2-And to me as well!  
****1-Yes, even to me! And, as we bet, which to numbuh 5 nothing has happened?  
****2-What do you mean?  
****1-The other day I found on the neck a tiny microchip. But there I did very case…but, as if by chance, as ever numbuh 5 if they went leaving us drawing the map, saying that in exchange would have a huge amount of sweets?  
****4-I can't follow you…  
****2-Typical!  
****1-What I mean is that, in my opinion, Black John has placed the microchip that we would have infected blood and we would have turned into liquorice, so the attacker would have benefited from numbuh 5 to threaten and keep under his control and she, not make us suffer, would accept to work for him!  
****4-Now I understand!  
****3-Finally!  
****2-So what do we do?**

**1-We**** will pause for any reason! We must get there before them! Numbuh 2, you'll clean blood in turn! Numbuh 3, starts and, you I'm sorry, but after I serve you on the bridge. Issue numbuh 4, we now go up on deck!  
****Numbuh 1 began at the helm. He wanted to think.  
****1:Why, Abby? Why did you kept this weight? If you had said, we would have solved everything; you, you have wanted to do your head! Just as I would have done…that evening I wanted to tell you everything, but none I did… now, perhaps, I won't longer be able to tell and…  
****But numbuh 3, all cheerful for healing, screamed to the new captain  
****3-I'M DONE!  
****1-NUMBUH 4 OVER TO YOU!  
****Numbuh 1, want back her. Even at the cost of life.**

**5-Of John course, for once, had a good idea to meet!****  
The island was completely made of candy cane. A sweet and delicious temptation for the palate, but she hadn't hunger. Then detached a piece of a soft bush and, after she returned on shore. Sat on the sand and began to eat the piece of bush, for a stretch swallowed, because she had seen something in the distance. It was him. Abby rose and could still wanting to flee, but the lives of her friends was the first of everything; then shacked an arm to be recognized. One ring of trumpet played by the ship. It was the confirmation. The little girl felt trapped.  
The ship leaded on the shore toward evening. She waited rose and tightened. When Black John declined, had a mischievous smile on his skull. As soon as he found himself in front of the girl, asked  
****J-Have you got it?  
****5-You're welcome!****  
Numbuh 5 beaded on his hand.  
****J-Okay, you've done an excellent job! I have always thought that you would have a good pirate!****The test was when you did sink the ship of Stickybeard with broccoli bombs!  
****5-How do you know?****  
****J-Even ships have eyes and ears! Now let's go! We must reach the island of Liquorice!**

**5-How "we"? This isn'****t part of plane!  
****J-And I should let you go to your friends? Boys, throw her in cell!  
****Two liquorice pirates caught for the arms and dragged in the cell; she tried to free herself from the outlet, but surrendered. At the end the two pirates cast in the cell and they went laughing; after having raised, seized iron bars and a sense of despair and frustration invaded her whole body. Then screamed and tried to shake up the bars to strength.  
All of a sudden a voice said  
****B-Look, look, who led the sea!  
****Numbuh 5 looked around to find the source of voice and, in the cell in front of hers, saw his mortal enemy  
****5-Stickyberad! What are you doing here?  
****B-Silly girl! Black John has made you against me…you children believe everything and everyone! You helped him to eliminate his enemy!  
****5-Nu-numbuh 5…not…didn't want…  
****B-But you have done!  
****5-I…I had to do…  
****B-Of course…you'd have an enemy in less!  
****5-I HAVEN'T DONE FOR THIS! If I hadn't done so, John would have turned my friends in liquorice, and I couldn't allow it…**

**B-Why can**** you been caught only you?****  
****5-'Cause the captain has abandoned her crew to save them…  
****B-Remember: the captain always sinks with his ship!  
****5-What do we do?  
****B-Nothing…  
****5-Nothing? We must stop him!  
****B-We are two against a crew of pirates unbeatable…  
****5-If there were my friends… ****  
****B-What's your ship?  
****5-It has sails black and mighty, and a mermaid carved in wood with a black pearl in her hands. Is beautiful!  
****B-Then I saw it…yesterday morning****  
****5-REALLY? WHERE SHOULD YOU HAVE SEEN?  
****B-South than us.****  
****5-South south……south…SOUTH! To the south is the island of Liquorice! They are going there!****  
****B-They'll put three days to get… ****  
****5-And we?****  
****B-Four…you know that between five days there will be a full moon, right?****  
****5-Yes, unfortunately…**


	8. Part 8

I don't know why, when I insert the text, it always leaves the space between the words that I can't remove! Can someone help me? PLEASE!!

* * *

Pirates of KND

Part 8

The four days passed without news or surprises. When landed the island of licorice, it was morning. All of a sudden two pirates took prisoners and led them on deck and, by order of John, were linked to pile master. After a while, he appeared and said  
J-I have sent my men to seek the seed, so, when they find it, you can attend to my victory!  
It wasn't very talkative. Typically, the enemies before they obtain the victory, lost time to boast of what they would do after having defeated the good. But that time not happened. So, after those words, retired below deck in his cabin. The two enemies remained alone under the hot sun and bitter. Suddenly the toward of an owl echoed in their ears  
-Cut-cut-cuu!  
B-An owl in broad daylight?  
5-A owl? IT'S THEM! Cut-cut-cuu!  
There was no answer. After appeared a little metal hook that was clinging to the parapet. It was them. Numbuh 5 on deck checked that there were none and, in fact, there was none. It's strange when things are too easy. The first to climb the bridge was numbuh 1. It looked around, saw her and helped others to rise. He didn't smile, as was done in the past. She knew why. After they were all up, ran to their friend, but when they realized that with her was also linked Stickybeard, stopped suddenly and, numbuh 2 asked  
2-Numbuh 1, what we do with Stickybeard?  
1-Why ask me? The captain is numbuh 5!

That sentence said so boring and challenge, it was like a dagger that pierced the heart. The eyes were filling with tears. She cleared up the throat to dissolve the node that had, then said  
5-Ehm...for now is with us, then we decide what to do!

B-I thank you for your grace, captain!  
Then in silence and rather quickly went down, hanging to the rope; touched the ground, the small crew ran to hide in the forest and, when they were away enough from the shore, stopped and resumed breath. It was Stickybeard to introduce the topic of seed  
B-Have you already found the seed?  
1-No, but we counted to recover numbuh 5 and ask where had seen the seed the last time encountered her and John.  
5-Have you already patrolled the island?  
1-Yes, but we haven't found.  
B-Well, then I leave here!  
5-You're without ship!  
B-Don't worry, as an evil, I always an ace in the sleeve!  
Thus, limping with his leg of sugar, went through the thicket. Then numbuh 2, 3 and 4 jumped to the neck of their master, Nigel remained only to look  
2-We are happy to see you again!  
3-We were scared!  
4-Basically, we were without a captain and we needed one!  
5-Thank you, but after what I did, why do you come to save numbuh 5?  
1-We found here to stop John and already that we were here, also saved you...I didn't want to be responsible for something that I didn't do...  
Everyone looked amazed for the answer he had given. It was pungent and poisonous, especially for the African child. Abby understood that had to try to explain, if she wanted to continue to be friends. So, gently, freed from the hug of his friends and came to numbuh 1, saying

5-Nigel, I'm sorry...  
1-Now it's late for an apology! We know everything...and I don't want that you say it again! We have resumed, you're well and now go to find the seed!

The five friends marched again in silence, 'cause the tension that had arisen between the leader and the second in command was too heavy and suffocating. The pilot watched them walk in front of him. They were distant and detached. He also asked whether if numbuh 5 felt for Nigel, that he felt for her. Perhaps the distance had to understand that she couldn't live without them, especially without him. He had always thought that between they two there was something, even when his leader was with Lizzie, since Abby hated with all her heart, but basically, those who do not hate Lizzie? When arrived at the site of the clash, had do too dark to continue research. Numbuh 1 offered to take the first turn on watch. He sat in front of the fire that had turned on, even through the flames could see his friends: numbuh 2 snored with the mouth open, numbuh 3 smiled while sleeping, numbuh 4 occasionally pull some fists in the air and, numbuh 5 was still alarm and had her eyes looking toward the stars. Abby, discovered that her friend was watching, so turned toward him, but numbuh 1 dissuaded quickly gaze, embarrassed. She had to speak. Had to explain everything. So she rose from the ground and slowly came up. The child English repented of having watched. Then asked him

5-Can I sit?  
1-Of course, the island belongs to everyone...  
Then numbuh 5 sat opposite. Nigel didn't want to clarify with her. At that time had a total repulsion against her for what she had done, but at the same time he felt attracted to her. He wanted to be able to put aside pride and embrace it as had done the others. It was her first to break the silence  
5-Nigel, are you... angry?  
1-Why didn't you say?  
He didn't want to look. The wound in his chest had just recovered. Abby spoke again  
5-Numbuh 5 had no choice...  
1-You have chosen to not say it!  
5-It was a weight that I had to carry!  
1-And I haven't brought the same?  
There was no answer.  
1-We are all worried.  
5-I...regret...  
Still silence.  
1-What do you think if we start again? You and me, together!  
5-Thanks...  
Numbuh 1 lent his hand, smiling. Abby looked at him a moment, then embraced. Nigel remained amazed, but in the end exchanged these hug that he waited for so long time.  
J-Oh, it's so romantic!

The voice of John Black echoed around them. The two children springed up and putted back against the back in order to understand where was that voice. They were frightened and surprised, not imagined that the attacker would have followed them. In addition, another idea had broke into their heads and not stopped to have reason: was "unfolds". All of a sudden number 1 said  
1-We are surrounded!  
5-We must awaken the others!  
1-Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 wake up!  
The three friends slowly and is miserable sitting. Still sleepy, numbuh 2 asked  
2-Why did you woke up?  
The voice of John Black echoed again  
J-It's useless that you're preparing to fight! You are surrounded!  
The rest of the crew stood up standing afraid, not knowing what was happening.  
4-Numbuh 1, but what is happening?  
1-Black John has stretched a trap!  
Now the Sector V was awaiting an attack. The tension there was increasingly suffocating. Not saw them, but the ears were strained. All of a sudden something rolled to their feet. They had the right time to lower our gaze, which began to spread a smoke of a nausea stinks.  
3-But this is asparagus stinks! BLEAH! Cough!  
2-Are smoke bombs! Cough-cough!  
4-What stinks! Cough!  
But numbuh 4 was the first to faint.  
3-WALLY! Cough-cough!

Numbuh 3 was the second.  
5-Don't had to go so...cough  
The captain had tears in her eyes for the smoke and anger. By now no longer breathe.  
2-Numbuh 1, have you a...  
But the pilot didn't in time to finish the sentence, which fell to the ground.  
1-Numbuh 2...cough-cough!  
Even Nigel sank on the ground. Number 5 felt lost.  
5-John Why? What you have done them? Cough-cough-cough!  
By now was kneeling on the ground. She knew that sooner or later the senses would have abandoned. Continued to cough and cry. She didn't want to surrender, not in that way. Then screamed  
5-WHY JOHN?  
Shacked on ground. The smoke was having some effect. The eyelids are closed and the mind became foggy. The last thing she heard was the voice of her enemy  
J-'Cause is your crew...


End file.
